Playing with Fire 1
'''Playing with Fire 1 '''is an optional encounter in the Madness & Magma hub. Boots of Magma Walking are required to reach the island this encounter is on. Enemies *Fire Elemental (80 Platinum, 80 XP, 80 Energy, 7 HP Normal, 8 HP Hard, 9 HP Nightmare) *Magma Elemental (80 Platinum, 80 XP, 80 Energy, 7 HP Normal, 8 HP Hard, 9 HP Nightmare) Transcript Introduction “So…” Tessa says, “we risked life and limb to reach an empty island?” You find yourself unable to dispute her assessment of the present state of affairs. The great mass of stone you’re standing on, an expanse of rock that stands defiant above the magma’s grasp, does indeed appear to be entirely barren. “At least we now the boots work,” you say. “I suppose…” In truth, you’re rather proud of your stratagem. After establishing that the boots functioned by creating a magical field around the wearer, rather than merely surviving the magma due to the physical properties of the enchanted material, you thrust a dagger at the molten rock to test a hypothesis. The second the blade met the burning surface, and you felt the powerful resistance pushing back against your arm, you knew that you were onto something. It took all of your might to slip the steel into the magma, and it was rebuffed a moment later – repelled and rebounded as though in disgust, flung at your face, narrowly missing taking your eye out. And it emerged from the substance undamaged, providing ample evidence that objects in contact with the wearer are subject to the full effect of the boots’ protective field. The next part of your plan was somewhat more dubious, but ended up bearing fruit. You tied a length of rope to the dagger, fastened the other end around your waist, and tossed the weapon onto the magma. As you’d hoped, though perhaps not entirely expected, both rope and dagger remained in place, resting on the surface of the lake rather than being gobbled up. And both survived the experience unscathed. It took a modicum of persuasion to convince your companions of the merits of the final phase of your plan – namely connecting your entire group with ropes that you might venture out onto the burning lake together. Perhaps it’s a testament to their faith in you that it only took a relatively small amount of cajoling. “Maybe we should get back?” Hugh suggests You frown. It seems a waste to have devised such an ingenious method of navigating a supposedly impassable obstacle, and then not have any cause to use it. But he’s right… There’s nothing of interest here. “Fine,” you say. “Let’s-“ The magma around the island rages, murmuring animosity exploding into furious wrath in an instant. Burning bubbles break its surface, each one a little explosion of anger that blasts you with its sulphurous scent. You and your companions hurry to the middle of the island, instinct driving you as far from the orange turbulence as possible. You form a wary circle, suspicious eyes fixed on each portion of the enigmatic phenomenon. “Rakshara?” you yell, fighting to be heard over the searing explosions. “I don’t know what it is!” she shouts. “I’ve never walked onto the lake before!” But the mystery elucidates itself. Larger, more substantial bulges appear amidst the bubbles – mounds of magma surging upwards from the frothing, seething orange surface as though the lake seeks to lay claim to the island that has until now thwarted its imperium. Then the mounds break, the viscous substance sloughing away to reveal burning shapes. No, not shapes… Faces… Conclusion “Nice work,” Tessa says. The words tumble out amid a breathless gasp. Her skin glistens. For whatever inscrutable eldritch reason, the boots which shielded you from the magma when you walked upon its surface did nothing to guard you against the elementals when you stood upon the rock. You were forced to cast wards instead, to protect yourselves from incineration – and even they couldn’t repel all of the heat which radiated from your foes flaming bodies. Nor was it easy to maintain them in battle, whilst casting your other spells and wielding your weapon. Sweat soaks your flesh. You’re too exhausted to answer Tessa with anything beyond a small nod. Only Hugh seems unfazed by the experience. Brachus made full use of his infernal powers to aid your defenses, and whatever he wrought has protected his host best of all. “So, I was wondering…” the rotund Titaran says. Tessa gives a soft sigh. You offer her a sympathetic smile. She too senses the coming of something atrocious, but is too exhausted to prevent it. “You said that orocs came about when orcs bred with earth elementals?” “Yes,” Rakshara replies. The oroc seems to have withstood the assault of temperature better than the rest of you, no doubt another benefit of her tougher physiognomy. “Well, what do you get if a human tries to breed with a fire elemental?” “Burned to death.” “Oh… Just checking.” Category:Madness & Magma